1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hollow golf club head has been known. The hollow structure increases a head volume and a moment of inertia. A so-called wood type golf club head is usually hollow.
The volume of a hollow part is increased and the thickness of the head is thinned with the increase in size of the head. The head increased in size causes a loud hitting sound.
Golf club heads for obtaining a good hitting sound have been disclosed. As the inventions considering a hitting sound, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-204604 (US2006-172818 A1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-86351, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-95247. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-204604 discloses a head having a sole and a rib provided on the inner surface of the sole. The rib has a toe side end and a heel side end which are curved toward a face side relative to a central region.